Reflection
by Krysana
Summary: Shonen ai, Golden Pair, Oishi reflects on his relationship with Eiji. [Oneshot, Complete]


Reflection  
A Prince of Tennis fan fiction   
By Krysana  
  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Konomi-sama is a god who knows exactly what us fangirls want! (And he was pretty damn cute in that white shirt in TeniPuri Perfect Live too!)  
  
Summary: Oishi reflects on his relationship with Eiji. Sap. Fluff. Slight angst.  
  
Pairing/s: Golden pair  
  
Author's note: This is my first PoT fic. Please let me know what you think!  
  
.  
  
Oishi couldn't pinpoint the moment when friendship had turned into love. It had been such a gradual progression.  
  
He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he saw Kikumaru Eiji. After the opening ceremony, the boys and girls of first year Seishun Gakuen had assembled in the courtyard to be instructed on which classrooms they were assigned to.  
  
Oishi's attention had been captured by a red haired boy with a cheerful personality, loud voice and cute face with a white bandage stuck on his nose. Anyone could see the boy was going to be one of the most popular in their year and some boys (and even a few courageous girls) had wandered over to introduce themselves.  
  
He'd been assigned to a different class than that boy but it wasn't long before some of the girls in his class were giggling about how cute Kikumaru-kun in class 1-3 was, which as it turned out was the name of the redhead.  
  
Oishi had smiled and tucked that information away in his memory, turning back to his conversation with his friend Tezuka Kunimitsu, a quiet boy with tousled brown hair and glasses.  
  
So Oishi had gone about that year as he always had, hard working and studiously. However tennis still played a large part of his life. Oishi was an athletic person by nature. He loved sport and the Seigaku tennis club was well known in their prefecture as having been past National champions.  
  
He'd joined the tennis club with Tezuka and been amazed at the level of the bespectacled boy's prowess. Tezuka had even made it as a Seigaku regular even though he was only a first year student! Oishi vowed to himself to work even harder to join his friend in one of the most admired positions in the school.  
  
Sometimes he saw Kikumaru in the hallways or eating lunch with his classmates in the cafeteria. On the one occasion their eyes had met, Oishi had smiled and was flattered to see those big eyes tilt up at the corners and receive a return smile.  
  
Oishi wondered briefly what Kikumaru would be like when he'd grown into those eyes which almost seemed too big for his face. Undoubtedly a heart breaker, if the girls in his class were anything to go by.  
  
In his second year at Seigaku, Oishi found himself surprised when a familiar redhead arrived at tennis team signups flipping a racquet over his arm in a flashy manner as he laughed at whatever the boy with closed eyes beside him was saying. The small white bandage on the redhead's nose had migrated to his right cheek. It was still cute.  
  
Oishi sneaked a look at the signup sheet after the boys had moved on to begin their warm-ups on the court. Kikumaru Eiji was the redhead's full name and Fuji Syusuke was the brown haired boy with closed eyes and serene smile.  
  
Yamato-buchou asked Tezuka to assist with checking the level of the new second years, so all second years were gathered at the B courts. Tezuka and one of the third year regulars assigned boys to practice matches. Kikumaru and Fuji were the last remaining pair so Oishi and Tezuka paired off to play doubles.  
  
After the game, which Tezuka and Oishi won, all four of them adjoined to the side of the court, drinking and watching the other games around them.  
  
Fuji had gravitated to Tezuka's side and had struck up a conversation, so Kikumaru turned to Oishi.  
  
"Hoi! You're good! And Tezuka-kun too." Kikumaru's eyes flicked briefly sideways to glance at Tezuka's regular jersey.  
  
Oishi smiled, not missing the slightly envious look. "Ah, there's still a lot of things I could improve. You're pretty good yourself. If you practice hard, you could become a regular like Tezuka too."  
  
"I'm Kikumaru Eiji." The redhead thrust out his hand.  
  
Oishi shook it firmly. "Oishi Syuichirou."  
  
"I know."  
  
Oishi was surprised and must have looked it because Kikumaru continued.  
  
"I asked one of the girls in my class who you were." Kikumaru smiled sheepishly, placing one hand behind his head, absently rubbing at his neck.  
  
Oishi could feel the flush beginning on his cheeks. Kikumaru had asked about who he was?  
  
"Class representative, athletics festival organiser, one of the best athletes in our year and all round nice guy was her answer." Kikumaru was still talking and Oishi knew his blush was starting to spread to his ears.  
  
Kikumaru laughed as he noticed Oishi's reddening face. "And I didn't even mention what else she said about you nyah! Like how much she admired you-"  
  
"Kikumaru-kun!" protested Oishi, butting in to stop the redhead from talking. He was so embarrassed.  
  
"Just call me Eiji. Kikumaru is my aniki or my father. It sounds so old nyah!"  
  
Oishi had laughed at Eiji's earnest look and that was the beginning of their friendship.  
  
Oishi learnt quickly that Eiji talked a lot, punctuating his sentences with little nonsensical words like 'nyah' or 'bui'. Oishi thought it was cute, very kittenish sounding and he liked to tease Eiji that the redhead must have been a cat in his past life.  
  
Oishi had further reason to believe there was some cat blood within Eiji with his tennis style. The redhead's style was flashy and acrobatic and more than once, Oishi was left wondering how on earth Eiji could move his body like that. It contrasted with his solid play which helped Oishi to a regular spot as a doubles player during the year.  
  
It was entirely by chance that he'd been teamed with Eiji. The third year student who was Oishi's regular doubles partner had been injured and Ryuzaki-sensei had paired them up together in a practice match. And something had just clicked. Eiji's acrobatic plays had melded perfectly with his solid play style and a new combination was born at Seigaku.  
  
Eiji earned his regular jersey shortly after and they became the number one doubles team. After their second tournament in which they swept through with an immaculate win-loss record, someone had come up with the nickname Golden Pair and it had stuck.  
  
Oishi thought the name was very appropriate for Eiji - he was bright and shining, like the sun. On the other hand, Oishi was the dependable responsible one. He knew the other Regulars laughingly called him Seigaku's mother but he didn't mind. He couldn't help but worry about the people he cared about.  
  
It was around that time, they'd started walking home together after school occasionally. At first it was to discuss the latest formation that Ryuzaki-sensei was teaching them, and then it expanded because they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
If Eiji had his way, they were more likely to take a detour after school rather than go straight home or to cram school. Eiji liked to stop for icecream which they ate sitting in the park near his home. Lately it made Oishi swallow just a little bit nervously. The way that Eiji's pink tongue lapped at his favourite strawberry confection was much like the way the redhead did everything, enthusiastically and happily. It was hypnotising and dare he say it, more than a little arousing.  
  
Eiji was so open and tactile with his affections. Oishi vividly remembered the first time Eiji had hugged him, ecstatic after defeating the Kawamura-Fuji duo. The feel of those slim arms, lean yet strong, wrapped around his shoulders was startling for a typical Japanese person for whom physical contact became limited after early childhood. Eiji could never be described as typical.  
  
In photos as in real life, Eiji could nearly always be found with his arms around someone. Sometimes Oishi was jealous about the easy physical rapport Eiji had with every one of the tennis regulars. But then he chided himself. That was just Eiji's way. And he'd been the recipient of those hugs many times, there was no reason for jealousy was there?  
  
There was no one time which Oishi could pinpoint as the moment he fell in love with Kikumaru Eiji. Realisation of his true feelings had been slow. But after catching himself turning to look every time he caught a glimpse of red to see if the red was that of a cute flipped hairstyle and feeling disappointment when it wasn't, was a pivotal moment.  
  
Awareness came more quickly after that. There was the way he looked forward to tennis club more than usual, after he'd started partnering with Eiji. Playing was just more fun with the hyperactive redhead around.  
  
And lately his heart seemed to give a strange kind of thump when he heard Eiji call his name in the hallway, before the redhead ran up to Oishi to chatter about his day or complain about the tribulations of his large family, "Oishiiii... Ne-chan used all my toothpaste again!"  
  
And what was it about the way that Eiji's cute face seemed to be on his mind all the time. That wide smile or a cheeky wink from those big blue eyes. So many facets to Eiji, each as loveable as the last.  
  
On the day Oishi had finally admitted the truth to himself, that he was in love with his doubles partner, he'd spent the rest of the night in his room unable to eat dinner. Love was supposed to be such a wonderful thing, but he felt utterly wretched. His stomach was all in knots. Did that make him gay? He hadn't been attracted to any other boys. It was only Eiji.  
  
And Eiji himself. What would his friend do if he found out?  
  
It was like a wave of cold water dashed against his senses. Oishi didn't want to imagine a world without Eiji in it.  
  
So Oishi had promised himself that he would never reveal his secret. There was no way that Eiji could ever love him back. He hoped the feeling would just go away over time.  
  
After that he'd tried to act normally, really he had. He had tried not to avoid Eiji. He'd gone about his duties in the tennis club as always. He'd tried not to edge away when Eiji skipped over to give him a high-five or a hug. He'd smiled and listened to Eiji talk about the latest tennis shoes he'd seen at the sports store and only cancelled one lunch meeting with Eiji.  
  
However Tezuka pulled him aside after tennis club had finished a week later and asked him if there was anything wrong.  
  
"Your game with Kikumaru against Sato and Yamada was close wasn't it?"  
  
Oishi flushed. He knew what Tezuka was saying. His game was off. He just wasn't in sync with Eiji and their movements around the court had been slightly awkward. It was actually only a few lucky shots which had won them the match.  
  
Eiji had turned to him afterwards, but Oishi had made an excuse that he needed to speak to Yamato-buchou about something and left Eiji in the company of Fuji, who'd given him such a strange look before Oishi turned away.  
  
Talking to Tezuka, Oishi had denied anything and turned his eyes to the ground. He knew Tezuka wouldn't believe him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend about his awkward situation.  
  
Tezuka had said nothing for a moment before coming up to place a hand on Oishi's shoulder.  
  
"If you need to talk, I'll be right here." And then Tezuka walked away.  
  
Oishi breathed a sigh of relief. Tezuka was a good friend who wouldn't pry. Oishi returned to his duties as a regular to oversee the freshmen clean up the courts. It was especially necessary this year as there were two freshmen Momoshiro and Kaidou who were so competitive about everything, including picking up balls, they were likely to get into a fight if left alone.  
  
It also gave him the added bonus of being able to avoid Eiji for another day.  
  
When the balls had all been safely stored away, the courts brushed down and the nets lowered, Oishi made his way to the clubroom with a sigh of relief. He showered and changed before shouldering his bag.  
  
"Yamato-buchou, I'll be leaving now." He called to the captain.  
  
"Good work Oishi. See you tomorrow."  
  
Oishi walked slowly on his common route out of school. Maybe he'd walk home today instead of catching the bus. He crossed the courtyard and turned the corner.   
  
A figure was standing at the gate of the school at a place where he would have to cross. The unmistakable cute flipped red hair of Kikumaru Eiji.  
  
Oishi wondered if he'd be able to duck back and go home by a different route but at that moment Eiji looked up in his direction and Oishi knew he couldn't. The normal Oishi would never do something like run away at the sight of his friend.  
  
So Oishi pasted on a smile and continued walking towards the school gate.  
  
"Eiji. What are you still doing here?" Oishi asked and he mentally congratulated himself on sounding so normal when in reality his heart was beating so hard it was a wonder that Eiji couldn't hear it.  
  
"I was waiting for you," was Eiji's subdued response. His big blue eyes flicked up to Oishi's face before returning to his scuffed sneakers.  
  
"I told you to go ahead without me. I had cleanup duty today." Oishi was worried. Eiji was unusually quiet. "Eiji... Is there something wrong?" He made a move to place a hand on Eiji's shoulder but at the last minute couldn't bring himself to actually touch the object of his affection.  
  
He misjudged Eiji's excellent peripheral vision and Eiji looked up at exactly the moment when Oishi tried to retract his hand.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question nyah." Eiji's eyes looked suspiciously moist. "Suddenly you don't want to walk with me, you skipped lunch with me and you shy away from touching me. I could feel how tense you were when I put my arm around you yesterday. And I'm sorry about the game today, I just couldn't see where you were positioned on the court."  
  
Oishi could feel his resolve melting away at the hurt look in Eiji's eyes. And Eiji was blaming himself for the match they nearly lost? It was all Oishi's fault.  
  
Eiji was still talking. "Did I do something wrong? Do you... do you want to stop playing doubles with me?"  
  
Oishi couldn't bear it anymore. His efforts had only managed to hurt his good friend. But there really wasn't any way to explain his behaviour without confessing his secret love. He sighed inwardly. In a way this confession could help him to get over Eiji, because there was no doubt that Eiji would be disgusted and they wouldn't be playing any more doubles together.  
  
"Eiji, let's go to the park. We can talk there." Oishi stuck his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from petting those red curls in a soothing manner like he wanted to.  
  
Eiji fell into step beside him as they walked. As expected, perfect sync from the Golden Pair.  
  
They didn't talk while they walked. Oishi's mind was busy thinking of what to say in a way which would least shock his tennis partner, so he didn't notice the unhappy little furtive looks Eiji was sneaking at him.  
  
They reached the park and settled onto their favourite bench in a secluded corner overlooking the pond. There was nobody around and Oishi was relieved. He looked around him as he struggled for the right words to say. He was going to miss this spot.  
  
"Eiji." Oishi turned to the silent redhead beside him.  
  
Eiji turned to him and Oishi's heart nearly overflowed with the combination of trust and hurt radiating from them.  
  
Oishi couldn't watch those eyes. He didn't want to see Eiji's face change when Oishi revealed his secret so he looked away, locking his gaze on the grass in front of them.  
  
"Eiji..." This surely was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. Oishi took a deep breath.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind at the moment." Oishi cringed inwardly as the trite phrase came out of his mouth. Eiji deserved better than such a lame excuse.  
  
Eiji said nothing and the mountain of guilt on Oishi increased just a little bit more. Eiji was never this quiet - he must be really upset about Oishi's behaviour. In that case, it would be best to just quickly confess.  
  
"Eiji... You're my good friend and my tennis partner too. I never meant to upset you. Just lately... I've realised that my feelings for you... are deeper than that of friendship." Oishi closed his eyes. There. It was out in the open now.  
  
There was a noticeable pause before Eiji's slow response. "Nyah... Oishiii... What do you mean by that?"  
  
Oishi's mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile. If Eiji wanted him to spell it out for him, then he would. If he'd had his eyes open, he might have seen the hopeful look starting to form on Eiji's face. But he didn't, so he continued fumbling around for words in his head.  
  
"Eiji... I want to be more than just your friend. More than just your doubles partner. I think... I think that I could be falling in love with you."  
  
At that moment, time almost seemed to stop for Oishi as he waited for Eiji's response. But there was only silence.  
  
Another few moments which seemed like an eternity and still there was silence.  
  
Oishi's shoulders drooped. Maybe Eiji had run off, scared at the thought that his soon to be ex-partner was a pervert or something like that.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Eiji kneeling beside his legs, his face tilted up to look at Oishi.  
  
Oishi blinked. Wasn't Eiji supposed to be gone?  
  
"Silly Oishi." But there was no heat in Eiji's words.  
  
And there was no mistaking the way Eiji's face was moving closer to his. Or was it Oishi who was moving? Or was it the unconscious synchronised movements of the Golden Pair?  
  
Their lips met and in that instant Oishi's worries vanished.  
  
Eiji's lips were firm, moist and perfect. There was no other way to describe it. Oishi instinctively deepened the pressure, wanting more, demanding more. Eiji's lips parted under the pressure and Oishi spared a microsecond to thank his little sister for buying those girly magazines which had articles like '10 tips to help you kiss better' and then leaving them around the house.  
  
Eventually they parted to breathe and Oishi's lips skimmed across Eiji's cheek to nibble on an earlobe. His right hand explored the soft hairs at the nape of Eiji's neck, revelling in the softness. He couldn't quite believe Eiji was right here in front of him.   
  
"Oiiiishiiii..." Eiji's voice was soft and pleading. Oishi felt a quiet sense of pride that he could reduce Eiji to this state.  
  
Oishi pulled Eiji up to sit beside him, worried the redhead's knees would be getting sore from the ground. Eiji snuggled up to his side and Oishi, almost wonderingly, put his arm around Eiji's shoulders.  
  
Eiji's hand stole across Oishi's lap to link their fingers together.  
  
"How could you not know that I'm hopelessly in love with you?" At Eiji's comment, their faces turned towards each other. They definitely were in tune with each other now.  
  
Oishi smiled. "I didn't know. I've never been in love before. I'm sorry for being so stupid." His hand tightened just a little bit more firmly around Eiji's.  
  
"Maybe I'll forgive you... if you kiss me again..." Eiji peered up at him cheekily and Oishi knew he had to have the sappiest smile on his face as they leaned into one another again.  
  
Their second kiss was all that Oishi could ever have imagined it would be and then some.  
  
The taste, feel and smell of Eiji overwhelmed his senses and Oishi thought that if nirvana existed, it would have to be exactly what he was feeling at the moment.  
  
They did have to break apart for air again and Oishi ran his fingers down that white bandaged cheek like he'd always wanted to. Eiji all but purred under the light caress and Oishi laughed.  
  
Eiji smiled and snuggled just a little bit closer, resting his head on Oishi's shoulder so Oishi could feel Eiji's hair tickling his neck. Oishi rested his cheek on the top of Eiji's hair.  
  
Oishi thought the future suddenly looked so much brighter than he could ever have imagined it. A bright shining golden future to look forward to - their golden future.  
  
- Owari -  
  
Love to hear what you thought of it! 


End file.
